Katniss's Daughter
by racheled12
Summary: What happens when Katniss's Daughter has to participate in the games? Read and Review! :
1. Finding out

_This is a continuation of the Mockingjay epilogue. If you haven't read Mockingjay yet, don't read this. Also, their kids need names. The girl is named Adelaide, and the boy is named Nathan. Adelaide is twelve and Nathan is nine. They know nothing about the games. REVIEW!_

(Adelaide POV)

I am sooo bored! Why do they even make us go to school? None of the subjects are remotely interesting, and we all know that the teachers don't want to be here.

I wonder if _anything_ interesting happened in the past.

"There used to be a capitol that ruled over everyone in the dark times," droned Mrs. Evergreen, my history teacher.

I hadn't heard this lecture before, and the teacher looked like she wasn't bored to death, so I decided to listen.

"They were a cruel government, and most of the thirteen districts were always full of famine and death. The people in the districts were treated like fleas, and the people of the capitol were never fair or kind. The districts got tired of this terrible treatment and decided to rebel. All of the districts lost, but the capitol claimed that district thirteen was completely demolished."

I was scribbling notes like crazy. This was the first time have ever heard about all of this.

"To remind the districts of the capitol's power, every year there was an event called the Hunger Games."

She paused. Is she pausing for dramatic effect? I look up and she is staring at me. Has she been looking at me the whole time?

"As I was saying, the Hunger Games was an event where every district had to reap a girl and a boy between the ages of twelve and eighteen to go into the arena and fight to the death on live television."

What? That's horrible!

"On the 74th Hunger games, a girl changed the future of Panem forever. Her name was K-"

The bell rings. I guess I will learn who that girl was tomorrow.

Seventy four hunger games! That would be… 1702 dead, innocent kids.

-break-

"Mom! I'm home!"

"How did school go, Addy?" Mom walked into the foyer where I was coming in the door.

"We learned about something new in history class. We learned about this thing called The Hunger Games. It happened a few years ago and was some sort of thing where a lot of people were killed. It was weird. Mrs. Evergreen kept staring at me while she was talking. " At that moment, my dad walked in the room.

"What are we talking about girls?"

"The Hunger Games." I answered.

Dad gave Mom a look and Mom nodded.

They can have a conversation just with their eyes. Sometimes I wonder how Mom can handle Dad. He always has these fits where he will have "shiny" memories (whatever those are), and Mom has to comfort him and tell him its okay.

I have never asked about his fits because it seemed like a touchy subject.

I shouldn't give Mom all of the credit. She always wakes up screaming. It used to scare me, but I have gotten used to it.

"Adelaide, Katniss and I have to explain something to you. Follow me." Mom and I followed Dad to my room where we could sit down.

"Wait, should we wait for Nathan to come home?" Nathan is my younger brother. He is only nine, so I have to watch after him a lot.

"No, we will tell this to Nathan when we think he is ready." Mom held my hand and started to explain.

"Your father and I were tributes in the seventy fourth Hunger Games." I am surprised and scared.

I back away from them.

"So you like, killed children." I was crying. How could my mother and father have ever killed anyone? They are always so nice.

"Don't worry Addy, we aren't killers anymore. Let us explain."

They told me about the first reaping, about the games themselves, about Aunt Prim (and how she died), about Gale, about the berries, about the second games, about the rebellion, and about the deaths.

Dad's "shiny" memories are because he was hijacked by the capitol and Mom's screams are from remembering the horrors in the Games.

"Where are you guys?" Nathan is home.

"Thanks for telling me." I whisper, still in shock.

"You're welcome, and if you ever have any questions you can always ask us."

-break-(back at school)

We were just assigned a new project at school.

I can't do this project.

We are going to reenact the 74th hunger games.

It's too soon, and I know too much.

We had to watch a tape of the 74th hunger games.

I saw how ruthlessly my mother killed the boy from district one.

I'm scared now.

The teacher is assigning parts for everyone to be. We have a class of 100 (the whole 6th grade is taking part in this). Cathy was assigned a gamemaker. Rosemary was assigned to be Effie Trinket. Paul was going to be Haymitch. Allison was going to be Glimmer. Andrew was going to be Gale. Mark was assigned to be my dad: Peeta. Rachel, my best friend, was going to be Rue.

When the teacher got to me, I was anxious. I was assigned Katniss. Of course! That's why she was staring at me. She must know who my parents are.

When she got to the end of the list Rosemary stood in the front of the room and acted out the reapings. When she was done, she said "And may the odds ever be in your favor!"

After the fake interviews and the opening ceremony (Katniss was beautiful, I just looked stupid),

we were moved to a model of the real arena. There will be no dying, but everything will be acted out like we are dying.

"Let the 74th Hunger Games begin!"


	2. Another Games

_PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you like this twist :) Also, i know its short, but it's just a chapter to help explain the rest of the story. It's like an intermediate chapter... if that makes sense._

I rise up into the arena and I see a grain field, a lake, and a forest (like the real games).

Looking around, I don't see my friends from school.

Instead of seeing 24 tributes like in the real games, I only see 12 kids.

Some are my age, some are older, and some are younger. The youngest person I see is Nathan. Nathan! Why is he here?

I'm starting to panic. Stop it Adelaide! It will just make it worse if you freak out.

Even if they aren't in my classes in school, I know all twelve people around the cornucopia because Mom and Dad had talked to me about their parents or grandparents.

The people lining the circle are: Me, Nathan, Fredrick (Finnick and Annie's son), Melissa (Mag's granddaughter), James and Julia (Johanna's son and daughter), Lillie (Enobaria's granddaughter), Bambi (Beetee's granddaughter), Cameron, Cason, and Cassidy (Cecelia's grandsons and granddaughter), and Enrique (Chaff's grandson).

This is so weird.

All of the people here look confused.

Nathan looks scared.

I have the impulse to run, but there could be land mines that will blow me up.

"Adelaide! What is going on?" It looks like he is about to run over to me.

"Nathan, stop!" I yell at him and he stops running and starts crying.

"What is going on?" All of the other tributes look scared when Mrs. Evergreen's voice booms over us, but I was just confused.

"Welcome to the Hunger Games. I am the head gamemaker. My name is Miranda Snow, but some of you may know me as my alias, Mrs. Evergreen."

"There is a direct relative of President Snow-disguised as a history teacher- in each district to make sure that there are no relatives of hunger games victors alive; they will be a threat to us once we have gotten rid of the people in charge now. I am the District 12 over viewer. All of us have gathered the living victor's direct relatives, and we are having a hunger games. The winner will be allowed to work for us once we have over thrown the democracy, and will be spared his or her life."

This was too weird, and it seemed unreal, but this was no dream.

"You have all learned about the hunger games recently by your history teachers, and you have watched a recap of the seventy fourth games. I suppose you know how this works. The rules are, don't step off of your circle until the gong sounds, and kill all of the other kids in the arena. Only one will win, so be careful with your alliances. We are taping all of this to show to your parents or grandparents because they will want to know how you died. Any questions?"

"S-so we really-y have to k-kill everyone-e?" Cassidy was too scared to cry.

"So there are real weapons in the cornucopia?" This was Lille. I bet she was excited that she would get to kill. Dad said that Enobaria was a killing machine.

"But we didn't get to say bye to our mommy and daddy." Nathan was still crying. How could they do this to such innocent children? We didn't pick who our parents are!

"Hey! This isn't fair! We didn't do anything!" I see lightning flash down next to James.

"James!" Julia starts to run toward him, and then thinks better of it. "Are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine. Just a little frazzled."

"Do not doubt my power! I can kill all of you right here right now! We are just having these games to be fair! There does not have to be a winner!"

"Now if we can begin, you will have one minute to gather your thoughts. When the gong sounds you may kill."

"Let the Hunger Games begin!"


	3. Roger

**I haven't updated in like forever!**

**I am so sorry and I will try to keep up with it more often…**

**Ok so if you don't understand what is going on, here is a quick overview:**

**Adelaide's history teacher is the granddaughter of president snow. She wants control of the districts, so she has created a secret hunger games. Only the victor's kids or grandkids are in this hunger games. She thinks that if all of the victor's relatives are dead, then it will be easy for her to become President. It doesn't matter how old they are, so the youngest is Nathan, Adelaide's little brother. If you didn't catch the list of tributes in these games, here they are:**

**Adelaide (Katniss and Peeta) 15 yrs.**

**Nathan (Katniss and Peeta) 8 yrs.**

**Fredrick (Finnick and Annie) 17 yrs.**

**Melissa (Mag's Granddaughter) 9 yrs.**

**James (Johanna) 16 yrs.**

**Julia (Johanna) 16yrs**

**Lillie (Enobaria) 17 yrs.**

**Bambi (Beetee) 15 yrs.**

**Cameron (Cecelia) 20 yrs.**

**Cason (Cecelia) 18 yrs.**

**Cassidy (Cecelia) 11 yrs.**

**Enrique (Chaff) 17 yrs.**

**It's a lot to take in, but once I get into the games, it won't be so confusing.**

I look around to see where to go and who to alliance with. Nathan is my definite alliance, but he is eight. Who else will want to alliance with me and an eight year old? I hear the gong sound and I sprint to the cornucopia. Lillie and Enrique are close behind me, so I run faster and grab whatever I can: A sleeping bag and an orange sack. I start to run away, but Lillie runs into me and knocks me down.

"My first kill." she says this with a smile and presses a knife into my chest, making it slow and painful.

"I can't die! No!" She is just laughing at me and pushing the knife deeper. I move my hand around me to find something to get her off of me, but there is nothing.

I hear the whoosh of a knife that hits Lillie in the arm. She leaps up looking for who did it, so I have time to run.

I dash from the cornucopia to grab Nathan and Melissa. Nathan hasn't moved. Melissa is only nine, but it looks like she is pretty handy with that knife. I run toward the woods and thank her for saving me. I don't go very far into the woods for the moment, because I want to see what is going on in the bloodbath.

It is not a pretty sight.

I see Lillie and Enrique guarding the cornucopia like they own it. If this was a real Hunger Games, they would be Careers. Oh wait… this is real. I see pools of blood in places, but I can't really see many dead yet. I do see Fredrick and Cameron fighting it out near the lake, but I guess we will see who dies tonight in the sky.

"Let's go!" I whisper this to Melissa and Nathan and we start running into the woods. We run as far as Nathan can (which is not a safe distance from the bloodbath) and we sit down to rest.

I think about climbing a tree like my mom did in the real games, but I think better of it. If I try to climb a tree, then I will fall off and die. Nathan is crying, and Melissa is looking for a place to hide us.

Then we hear three cannon shots. The bloodbath must be over.

"What do you think we should do to hide?" I ask.

"I don't know, but did you pick up anything at the cornucopia?"

I show her the orange bag and the sleeping bag. She shows me two bottles of water, a pack of nuts, four knifes, a rope, and a jacket.

"What is in that bag?"

"I haven't opened it yet." I shake the bag and hear something growl.

"What is in there?" She yells.

"Shhhh! I told you that I don't know, and please be quiet." I look for the bag that I dropped and I see it walking away further into the forest.

"What the-!" Melissa runs to grab the bag.

"Ouch! It bit me!"

So there might be a few changes from the actual 74th hunger games.

Nathan runs over to the bag and starts to pet it.

"Nathan! That thing could bite you!"

"But it likes me!" He is laughing and the bag is purring underneath his hand.

Nathan has a cat at home, and it hates me. Maybe it's the same here.

Nathan walks back over to me and the bag follows him.

"What was that?" Melissa looks scared.

"I guess Nathan is just a cat person." I laugh.

"No! Not that!" And then I hear a rustle also. A squirrel pops out from behind the tree.

"It's just a squirrel."

When I say that, the bag leaps at the squirrel and swallows it whole.

"Bad bag!" Nathan yells at the bag and the bag kind of droops a little.

"It's ok, you didn't know." He is stroking the bag again and I see a zipper on top.

"Hey Nathan, open that zipper." Nathan shrugs and pulls the zipper open.

"EW! It's a dead squirrel!" he looks absolutely disgusted.

Melissa runs over to the bag and pulls out the dead animal. Then she smiles.

"I think we have dinner!"

-Break-

Later that day, Melissa is roasting the squirrel over a fire. I told her it was a bad idea to make a fire, but she said that she found a type of wood that won't create smoke. It is also daytime, so I let her try it.

So now our dinner is cooking over a smokeless fire. We will each get a squirrel because Nathan allowed the bag to catch two more squirrels.

"Don't you think Roger is so helpful?" He comments quietly and I laugh. Nathan is lying down and the bag is on his stomach

"Did you name the bag?"

"Yes. I think Roger fits nicely."

"Ok" Melissa is laughing at Nathan because 'Roger' has just crawled onto Nathan's head.

"Melissa, where should we sleep tonight? We can't just stay out in the open. There is bound to be another person in these woods."

"You are right. While I was looking around earlier, I walked deeper into the woods and found some sort of canopy thing. Do you want to check it out?"

"Sure."

We finish eats our squirrels, (they taste somewhat like chicken) pack up, and walk further into the woods. We walk about a mile and then come up to a place that looks like an overgrown weeping willow tree. There is a tree trunk in the middle, and drooping leaves like a curtain surrounding it. I lift up some of the leaves and walk into the canopy. It was dusk, so the light was streaming through the leaves beautifully. I almost forgot where we were.

"So do you like it?" Melissa asks eagerly.

"I love it!"

The space that we have isn't a circle; it is more of a doughnut shape. The tree trunk is in the exact center.

I put out the sleeping bag on one side of the area and Melissa puts all of our food in one section.

Nathan has claimed a spot for Roger and he is playing with roger and the rope that Melissa collected.

I am almost relaxed until I hear a scream near our home.

Nathan is asleep but Melissa hears it also.

She points at the direction of the sound and I shake my head.

"Stay in here." I whisper.

I poke my head out toward the direction of the scream and I am horrified. Through the trees I can see Lillie and James. Lillie has him pinned to the ground and is jabbing knives into him in places that won't kill him yet, but the pain must be excruciating. Finally, she throws a knife toward his head and I hear a cannon shot. Lillie laughs and runs right past our hideout.

I duck my head back in and tell Melissa what happened.

"Well it's one more that we won't have to kill." It is a positive comment, but I know that she is crying inside.

It is getting late and we hear the old capital anthem.

"Let's see who died."

We walk outside and look at the sky and four faces show up.

The first face is Bambi from district 3. Bambi didn't stand a chance in a game like this. I feel bad and Melissa is crying. She couldn't have known her personally, Melissa is from district 4, but she hates death.

The next tribute to show is James, from district 7 who didn't die in the bloodbath, but still on the first day. He has a twin sister, Julia. I wonder where she is right now. She must feel terrible.

Next is Cameron from district 8. It looks like Fredrick won the battle between them.

And last is Cassidy. Cassidy was only 11. I had thought about forming an alliance with her, but I thought that her brothers would take care of her. Her death is my fault! I start crying uncontrollably and the faces flash off of the sky.

It's time to sleep so I lie down and drift into a dream, not knowing what will come next.

Please Review!


	4. Not So Perfect Home

**So sorry that I haven't posted in a while and people have been asking me too but I had major writers block and now I am ready to write again!**

**This is a short chapter but I am uploading two today so I hope that makes up for it.**

**James, Bambi, Cameron, and Cassidy are dead… who's next!**

I wake up to the sound of a bird singing. Then I hear the bird snatched from the tree and eaten by Roger.

"Bad Roger!" Nathan yells. He is outside playing with Roger and Melissa is still asleep.

I think to let him keep playing until I realize what could happen. I walk over to the leaves of the tree and pull them open, revealing Nathan trying to get Roger down from a tree.

"Nathan, get inside!"

"Whhyyyy?"

"Nathan, stop whining and get inside NOW!"

"Fine. Come on Roger let's go!"

But Roger didn't want to go.

"Roger, come back!" Roger had scurried up further into the tree next to our house and it looked like Nathan was planning to climb up after him.

Do I have to do everything myself?

"Melissa, wake up."

"Huh?" She is not really awake yet but I can't climb up trees.

"I need you to go up the tree outside and get Roger."

"Ugh fine."

She gets up and steps out of the house to climb the tree.

"Be careful!"

"I am!"

She climbs up the tree, grabs Roger, and tosses him back down to Nathan. Then she jumps down and walks back into our house. I follow her in and Roger follows as well.

We sit down for a while until we realize that Nathan isn't with us.

"Where's Nathan?"

"I didn't see him come back in…"

We both jump up and try to run out of the weeping willow house but something is stopping us. The leaves forming the tree have melted together and are as hard as rock. We can't get out and I can hear Nathan screaming from outside. This has gamemaker written all over it.

Our perfect house isn't so perfect anymore.

"Oh no! No no no no no!" Melissa is freaking out and I can see why. We can't get out and Nathan can't get in.

"Adelaide, help me!"

"Nathan, be quiet! We are trying to figure something out!"

I pound against the hard leaf wall in many places and finally find a small place where it still feels like leaves. It is about the size of a small cat door. I tear the leaves from the place and I see Nathan hitting the leaf wall with a stick and crying a few feet away from me.

"Nathan! Over here!" He starts to run over to me but he hears something behind him and stops to turn around and look.

"Nathan NO!" But it is too late. Julia has grabbed him and is running away into the forest.


	5. Our Knife is Found

**Ya I realize that the story is kind of weird right now but it's in a good way, right? (And I realize that I say realize a lot but I don't want to figure out a synonym)**

**Btw I **_**love **_**reviews! Even if you don't really have anything to say I would like it if you reviewed about some aspect of my story! **

**I would **_**really **_**like to get maybe 26 reviews before I start the next chapter, so tell your friends and please review! :)**

I hear someone screaming and realize that it's me. My brother has just been kidnapped.

I shut up because I realize that even though she is far gone now, Julia could have back up with her.

"Melissa, are you ok?"

"No!" She is hyperventilating and it's kind of scaring me.

"Melissa calm down and we can just-" I get cut off because I notice Roger whining loudly and trying to push himself out of the leaf wall.

"Roger, it's no use. We will get him back. Don't worry."

But he is a bag so he just looks at me and then keeps trying to get out.

"Melissa, listen! We haven't heard a cannon shot yet so he is still alive! All we have to do is get out of here and find Julia's campout. Do you have any idea who she is with or where she is?"

"S-she ran towards the fields with Cason d-during the bloodbath. I w-wonder why she didn't g-go with her brother."

Cassidy and Cameron were killed during the bloodbath so I can understand why she went with Cason. But, why would she just abandon her brother?

"Ok so do you have any ideas to help get him back or to get out of here?"

"Ya. I have one, but it m-might not work" She walks over to the place where we keep the supplies and she takes out the rope and a knife. She ties the rope onto the end of the knife handle and she goes to the small open space in the wall.

"This better work. I don't want to lose a knife."

"It will," she assures me "And we have four knives, remember."

She throws the knife at the tree that Roger climbed up and it slides into it the soft bark easily.

"Nice."

"Thanks."

Then she tugs on the rope to make sure its sturdy and pulls herself through the hole to the other side.

"Um Melissa?"

"Ya?"

"I don't weigh 60 pounds. I can't get through that hole."

"Sure you can. Just pass me our supplies and then try to get out."

"I'll try."

I give her the pile of supplies and Roger. I start to go through the empty spot on the wall, but I definitely do _not _fit through it.

"Pull me out."

Melissa starts pulling and I am surprised to start moving out but I am nowhere close to getting out.

She keeps pulling as hard as she can and I notice Roger pulling on her pants leg with his teeth trying to help. I laugh to myself and hope we find Nathan soon.

Then I hear a rumble and the tree I am stuck in starts collapsing on top of us.

"Run!" I yell at her but she keeps trying to pull me out. Finally, as the tree tips over, she pulls me out and I fall to the ground.

"Run!" I can barely hear her over the noise but I get up and run as fast as I can away from the mess. Melissa is holding Roger but she doesn't have our supplies.

"Where are the supplies? Did we leave them?" I say breathlessly as I dodge trees while running from the giant falling tree.

"They are in Roger."

We slow down and stop when we are far enough away from the crash, but we can still see the giant fallen tree. I hear someone yelling and I hide behind a large boulder with Marissa and Roger.

"Enrique are you okay?" Lillie said

"Do I look okay? A freaking tree just fell on my leg! It's probably broken!"

"You're such a crybaby. Do you need help getting up? "

"No! I'll do it myself." Enrique drags his leg out of the mess and limps over to Lillie.

"Guys, come over here!" says Fredrick. Fredrick is with them! I would think he would be alone.

"It looks like someone's been here. I found a knife in this tree."

I look at Melissa and she is holding up a frayed rope, looking guilty.

"I tried to pull it out but I guess I only got the rope." She whispers.

Fredrick pulls out the knife and throws it towards Enrique. It lands only inches from him.

"Hey!" Enrique is mad.

"I did what you wanted. I tracked the girl and the kids. They were here and they aren't far away, but I want my reward and I want to leave now."

"Oh you won't be leaving anytime soon. You are going to help us find the others." Lillie smirks.

"And what if I say no."

"Then we do this." Enrique charges toward Fredrick with a sword that was on his belt. Fredrick leaps out of the way and grabs his bow and arrow.

He shoots an arrow at Enrique and then runs away towards our direction. I hide further behind the boulder but it is no use. He is going to see us.

He runs past us and glances toward me. His eyes get wide and he runs faster away from us. From _us_! We are the ones who should be scared right now. I decide to focus on Lillie and Enrique and think about this later.

Enrique is on the ground in pain because the arrow pierced his leg. It was the leg that the tree fell on and it looks painful.

Lillie looks annoyed and is standing there with a knife in her hand.

"Sorry Enrique. This isn't a game for the weak. I can't have a cripple walking around with me."

Then, before I can shield Melissa's eyes, she stabs Enrique in the stomach. He is bleeding everywhere but when she doesn't hear the cannon shot, she easily takes the sword from Enrique's hand and slashes him in the head.

"Hey Fredrick, wait up!" She runs around the rubble, but doesn't see us like Fredrick did.

I squeeze my eyes shut as the cannon sounds and I am thankful that Nathan isn't with us right now.


	6. The monsters

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in months, but I have been working on another story: The 100****th**** Hunger Games! I will write both stories now, but please check out The 100****th**** Hunger Games! **

(Nathan's POV)

"What was that?"

"A Cannon." Julia replies.

"Who died?"

"Well it wasn't you, me, or Cason, so that's all that matters."

"What if it was Addy or Melissa?

"Then they're dead. Stop worrying. We'll see it in the sky tonight."

I curl up in a ball and start crying. "Why am I here? Why did you kidnap me?"

"Look kid. I don't have time for your whining. So you better just-"

"Julia, stop." Cason interrupts her. "You have to be nice if you want his help."

"Fine." Her face relaxes and she starts talking normally. "We don't like killing people and we know you don't either."

"I haven't killed anyone yet."

"Well, we want to get out of here." She started whispering. "Your mom and dad won this game when they were teenagers. They came out of the games _together_. We want to find a loophole so that we don't all have to die."

"What if I can't think of anything?"

"Then we have to kill you." Julia says.

"We are going to give you two days." Cason says.

"Then I guess I'll have to come up with something." I say quietly.

This whole game feels like a nightmare. I want to go home. I miss my mommy and daddy.

(Adelaide's POV)

"We need a hide out." Melissa whispers to me when Lillie is gone.

"I know we do. It's getting dark and we need to figure out what to do next."

Melissa unzips Roger and puts the frayed rope inside him. Now all of our supplies are in him.

All we have left is a frayed rope, 3 knives, one and a half bottles of water, half a pack of nuts, and a jacket. We lost the sleeping bag in the rubbish of the tree avalanche.

We walk towards the lake for a few miles until Melissa needs a break. I kneel down in the mud and look at the tracks.

"Hey Melissa, what kind of animal made these tracks?"

Melissa looks at the tracks and then shrugs "It could have been a beaver or something. I'm not that great with tracks, but now that I look at it, beavers don't have seven toes on each foot."

"Does any animal have seven toes on each foot?" I say, looking down at the tracks.

When Melissa doesn't answer I look up at her. She looks like she just saw a ghost.

Then she points to something in front of her. "That one does."

I turn my head and look up at the monster staring down at us.

"RUN!" Melissa and I get up and dash away from the monster. It is close behind us and Melissa is not as fast as me. She is turning red from exhaustion and I know she won't last much longer with that thing gaining on us.

"Ad-Adelaide!" She pants. "We n-need to climb a tree!" I realize that she is right. There is no other way to get away from the mutant.

I look around as I am sprinting and I find a good tree up ahead.

"Melissa! Do you see the tree up there?"

"Yes!" We reach the tree and I make Melissa start climbing before me.

"Go!" She climbs up the tree skillfully and I look down at my shaking hands. It is freezing and my hands are numb from the cold.

I try to grab on to a branch but my grip slips and I yell to Melissa, "I can't climb trees!"

She nods her head and throws down one end of the rope. I hold on as tightly as I can and grip it with my legs. She pulls me up just enough so that I am ten feet off of the ground.

Just in time, I pull my legs out of reach of the monster and try to balance on the branch.

This is the first time I can actually get a look at the monster. It has glowing red eyes and the head of a bear. I can't really see it's body, but I can tell that it is supposed to be a giant beaver body.

I almost laugh to myself until I see it sawing at the tree with its tail. It cuts through the tree like butter. The tree starts slanting and I am getting closer to the thing every time it saws.

I am almost in the monster's mouth when I hear a scream nearby. I look up at Melissa's frightened face and she shrugs. Apparently, the monster heard the scream too, because he stops sawing and runs in the direction of the noise.

I wonder what made the scream but realize that it was another tribute. There must be more monsters in the arena. There are only seven people left. I wonder why the gamemakers put monsters out with such a small amount of people.

"Adelaide! What are we going to do?" I can hear her crying. The realization of her age hits me. She's nine! She's in 3rd grade. This is not a place for a 3rd grader.

"Well we can't stay in this tree. It'll fall over. That monster cut half way through it."

"Okay so let's find another tree." I jump down from the tree but I don't realize I am still holding the rope.

"Whoa!" Melissa is pulled by the rope and she falls fifty feet down.

"Melissa!" I hear the air go out of her when she hits the ground and she blacks out.

"I am so sorry!" I cry. I try to wake her up until I give up. We aren't that far from the lake, so I carry her to the cornucopia. I lay her down inside and I cover her with the jacket. Lying down, I try to fall asleep without thinking about the monsters.

"Good night Melissa. I am so sorry." With that I fall into a fitful sleep filled with razor sharp tails and people I love dying.


	7. When You Fall Out of a Tree

**Please Review! :)**

**(Adelaide's POV)**

I wake up and I don't know where I am. Where is my pillow? Why didn't my alarm clock go off?

Oh now I remember. I'm in the Hunger Games.

I sit up and look outside of the cornucopia. It's still dark. It's probably about three in the morning. I look at Melissa and remember what happened. She fell from a tree about fifty feet. Wouldn't someone die from the impact of a fall like that?

I go over and look at her. She is sleeping and she looks peaceful. She fell in a big bush. Would that matter? Maybe I'm exaggerating. It may have only been about thirty feet. I hope that was all it was. I hope she's okay.

I wait for about an hour and she starts waking up. Right when she wakes up her peaceful expression turns into an expression of pain.

"How do you feel?"

"My head hurts. What happened?"

"You fell into a bush from thirty feet in a tree."

"Did I land on my feet?" She smiles.

"No. You fell sideways. How does your left arm feel."

"It doesn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't feel my left arm." She sits up and then she grimaces in pain and lets out a whimper.

"Now I can feel it. Do you think it's broken?"

I gently hold her left arm and feel for breaks. The bone between her elbow and her wrist is broken and it's almost going through her skin.

"Melissa, don't move your arm." I take the jacket and turn it into a sling with the rope that we have left. She winces in pain whenever I move her arm and she is crying.

"Try to go back to sleep." She lies down and closes her eyes.

"Adelaide?"

"Yes?"

"Am I going to die?" Her voice breaks.

"Of course not, Melissa. Of course not."

**(Nathan's POV)**

I wake up to see that it is still dark. It looks like it's about four thirty in the morning.

Julia and Cason are sleeping a few feet away from me.

They tried to tie me to a tree and they did a pretty good job. They used some type of vine to tie me up. Even though it's just a vine, it's strong, and I can't get it untied. They tied me up about ten feet off of the ground so that I wouldn't try to get away.

I try to pull and untie the waxy vine, but it's no use. All I succeed in doing is getting some gross wax under my fingernails.

"If only I had something to cut it with."

I look around for something to cut it with but all I can see are some leaves. I see a knife next to Cason. It is only about five feet away from the tree, but I can't get it.

I extend my legs and kick around to try to get it. It's no use. It's too far away.

All I have in my pockets are some mints and a piece of lint. I look down at my shoes and realize that I'm wearing my soccer cleats.

I could cut it with my shoe!

I glance at my sleeping kidnappers and I quietly take off my shoe. If I wake them up then they will kill me. Literally.

I slip off one of my shoes and use it to saw away at the vine. It's making a squeaky noise and I'm constantly looking at Julia and Cason to see if they wake up.

Eventually, after about twenty minutes, the vine rips away and I'm free. I fall ten feet from the tree and look up to make sure I didn't wake them. They are still asleep. I creep away and try to figure out where I am.

I run for a while and then I see a golden glint in the dim light of the morning. At first I think it's another tribute with a bow and arrow, but then I realize that it's just the cornucopia. I run over to it and crawl inside. Maybe I can sleep here until I have energy to go find Melissa and Addy.

Right when I get in, however, I see movement in the back of the cornucopia.

I jump up and stand there, ready to run until I hear someone say "Nathan!" and I see Melissa's face in the back of the cornucopia.

"Melissa!" I run over and hug her but she cries out in pain.

"Oh no! What happened?"

"I fell. Where have you been?"

"Julia and Cason took me. I didn't know-" My sentence gets cut off because at that moment Roger wakes up. He leaps onto my head and starts licking my face.

"Hey Roger! I missed you! Did you catch any good squirrels while I was gone?"

Roger jumps up and down and runs over to the bag the sleeping bag that Adelaide is still sleeping in. He disappears for a moment inside the sleeping bag and then he comes out with a dead bird. He runs over to me and drops it in front of me. He is jumping up and down in excitement.

"Thank you Roger! Good job getting a bird!"

"That is so gross." Melissa laughs. I laugh along with her. Roger is running circles around me.

"Is Addy awake yet?" I ask.

"No. She's been asleep ever since she put my arm in a sling a few hours ago. She told me to sleep, but my arm hurt too much." Melissa says.

"Hey look! She's waking up!" I whisper as Addy stirs and opens her eyes.

**(Adelaide's POV)**

I wake up and I see Melissa, Nathan, and Roger smile down at me.

"Nathan?" I ask groggily. Am I dreaming?

"Hey Addy. I'm back."

"You're back?" I ask, confused. Then I remember what happened.

"You're back! Nathan I missed you so much!" I jump up and hug him and he smiles.

"Where were you?" I ask. "Where did they take you? Are you okay? What did they want? Did anything happen while I was asleep? Why-"

"Addy! Calm down! I'm fine. They just wanted to know how to get out of here alive. Julia and Cason aren't bad people. I think they're just as scared as us."

"Wait why did they kidnap you if they wanted to know how to get out of here?"

"It's because of your parents." Says Melissa. "Both Peeta and Katniss got out of the games together and they think that you know how to as well."

"But I don't." whispers Nathan.

"I know you don't, but that's just what they think."

"Well let's have some breakfast. I'm starving!" Says Melissa. We send out Roger to get some food for us. Nathan wants to go with him, but I tell him to stay with us. We don't want him getting kidnapped again!

**(Fredrick's POV)**

I peek out from behind the bush that I'm hiding behind. I see the two kids and the girl. They really couldn't have chosen a more obvious hiding place.

The little boy was so loud walking through the forest that I couldn't help but follow him to the others. I was afraid of them earlier, but not anymore.

I am seventeen years old. I'm probably older than the two little kids put together, and the older girl doesn't scare me. Well, I don't think she scares me.

I'll come out of my hiding place in a few hours, when they aren't doing anything.

I don't want them to be distracted when I kill them.


	8. Please Apologize to Roger

**Hey guys! Thanks for the support, I really appreciate it! I love reviews. They give me motivation to write the next chapter. So if you really like my story then please review and tell others about it! You can PM me ideas about the future chapters if you have a really good idea. I don't have a beta reader so if you'd like to be that then PM me. Sorry this one's short. The next one will be longer. ****Merry early Christmas!**

* * *

(Adelaide's POV)

Smack!

"Nice punch Addy," says Melissa.

"Thanks." I drag Fredrick's unconscious body out from under the bush he was hiding behind. Melissa and I pull him to the cornucopia and then sit down on the metal inside of the cornucopia. He is on the grass right outside of the golden structure.

"What should we do to him?" asks Melissa uncomfortably. I know she doesn't want to have to kill him.

I look over at an uneasy Nathan.

"Nathan, it's okay. He can't do anything right now."

He was pretty obvious in his hiding place. We heard a rustle in the leaves and I went over to it and punched him. I wonder what he was planning to do to us. He probably wanted to kill us. His dad was a friend to my parents in the quarter quell. Why would he try to kill us?

"Maybe we should kill him," I say. "What if he tries to kill us?"

"I don't-" starts Melissa.

"Shh! He's waking up!" I whisper. I pull out my knife and hold it in front of me.

He opens his eyes slowly and then he tries to sit up before he sees the knife.

"Hi Addy. Nice punch. It knocked me out right away." He says.

"What do you want Fredrick? Did you want to kill us? Well you're not going to get a chance." My hand holding the knife darts out and I'm halfway to his chest when he grabs the knife and twists it out of my hand.

"Didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Our eyes meet and my skin tingles. He smiles. At that moment, Roger comes running back with a dead bunny in his mouth.

"Roger!" yells Nathan. "Did you get us anything good?" Roger jumps up and down and Nathan unzips his back. He pulls out two squirrels. "Good job getting that bunny!"

I look over at a very confused Fredrick and laugh.

"Is that a bag?" He asks, still confused. Melissa laughs.

Nathan corrects him. "His name is Roger. Please apologize to Roger for calling him a bag."

"Um… sorry Roger." He smiles and sits up.

Nathan leans down and whispers something to Roger. Roger growls and runs over to Fredrick. He pounces on him and knocks him over. He is jumping on Fredrick's head.

"Ow! Claws! Sharp Claws!" Fredrick yells. Roger jumps off and runs back to Nathan. Nathan smiles.

"So did you want to kill us?" I ask him again, this time holding another knife.

"No! I actually want an alliance."

"Yeah right." I say sarcastically.

"No I really do. Look!" He pulls out a folded up piece of paper and hands it to me. I unfold its old folds and look down at something I recognize. It's a page from my grandfather's plant book. Mom showed it to me a long time ago. I had noticed there were a few pages missing but I never thought about it.

"It's the page about yellow roses. My dad said that yellow roses represent friendship. Katniss gave it to him after the quarter quell. He gave it to me." He smiles looking at the page. "I really miss my Dad."

I can't help but want to believe him. His dad was my parent's allies, so why shouldn't I trust him?

"One moment." I pull Melissa to the other side of the cornucopia. We sit down facing Fredrick and Nathan. They are playing with Roger. I guess Nathan has already accepted Fredrick as a friend.

"What do you think?" I ask Melissa.

"I think we should trust him. At least for right now. Just because of the page from the book."

"I think so too." I look over at Fredrick and Nathan. Fredrick is showing Nathan how make a whistle sound through a piece of grass. Nathan is trying to get it but his just sounds like a kazoo. They laugh and Fredrick helps him get the right sound, but Nathan is struggling.

"I just wish he would have come up to us and asked instead of trying to hide. That's the only reason I wouldn't trust him." She says.

"I wonder why he wants an alliance with us. He doesn't need it. I thought he was with Lillie." I say. Then I hear a perfect whistle sound. I look over and I see that it was Nathan. He pulls the grass away from his mouth and smiles. Fredrick gives him a high five.

"So are we agreed? We'll trust him?" I ask. Melissa nods.

Looking outside I see that it is now dark. "Time for bed Nathan. Fredrick and I will take shifts to stay awake."

(Fredrick's POV)

I was assigned the first shift. I'm sitting up petting Roger while everyone else is fast asleep.

I wish it was easier to hate Adelaide, Nathan, and Melissa.

Lillie forced me to be in her alliance by threatening me. She wants to be the one to kill them, but she knew that they would trust me more than her. She was right. They accepted me very quickly.

I know Lillie is near us somewhere. She's probably up in a tree waiting for me to wound them or kill them. I know I'll have to do it soon, but I won't do it tonight.

Nathan's like the little brother I never had and I'm starting to like Adelaide.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW I love reviews and the more reviews I get the faster I write another chapter.**


End file.
